


i've got half a mind for this (the rest's on you)

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, pacific rim kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt surrenders his body, for science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got half a mind for this (the rest's on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme [Newton/Hermann, Hermann scribbling on Newton's body](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=652126#t652126): _While in bed/lounging about/doing something with Newton (half)naked, Hermann solves a step in an equation that's been bothering him for a while. He has a pen, but no available paper or adequate writing surface and he needs to write it down right now. I'm just stuck with an image of Hermann lazily playing with the lines on the tattoos until he's like, oh, oh, oh my god, Geiszler, roll over and give me a damned pen!_

It comes to him in the midst of another one of Newt's rant (but really, when isn't the other man running his mouth off on a tyrant rant that has his words tripping over one another to leave his tongue, his mind working far faster than his lips can move).

“…you would think the brain has more capacity than that but then again they aren’t exactly human and the closet reference we have of something remotely similar is—”

Lying flat on his back, he is gesturing at the ceiling with his hands making circles and lines and then something that could easily be an infant Kaiju in its womb or the inner workings of a coffee machine. And really, if Hermann isn't so used to all this, he would actually be trying to understand what Newt is attempting to say in his own roundabout way.

But Hermann being Hermann, he simply sits up. Tearing his eyes from the thick lines of faded colors over Newt’s bare arms, he has a crazed glint in the way his brain is already working faster than his memory can keep up.

And of course, Newt doesn’t notice, not when he is wholeheartedly devoted to the sound of his own mindless blabbering still on repeat in the background.

“But you know, Hermann, it could be possible that—Ow!” Hermann slaps a hand down on Newt's chest, successfully getting Newt to sit up with a yelp of pain. "What the hell was that f—"

"Shut up."

"Afterglow, asshole, ever heard of that?" Newt scowls but he has never mastered it quite like Hermann, so it comes off as a twist over his lips, one that looks more like a pout than anything made of displeasure.

"Just roll over and give me a damn pen before I’m forced to leave the bed, Geiszler." He snaps and hits Newt once more, a little softer but over the same tattooed Kaiju as before (and if Newt isn't covered with blue and green ink, Hermann imagines he can see the skin go pink too).

"Here, you maniac."

He shoves a black marker he digs out from underneath the pillow and ignores Hermann’s stare, eyebrows raised like Newt Geiszler is in any position to call him _that_.

"Just turn over already."

"…You do realize that my back is covered with ink as well, right?"

Hermann rolls his eyes, "your obsession with trying out every possible position the human body allows leaves little to the imagination, Newton." He makes another gesture before Newt finally rolls over and on to his stomach in obedience.

"Then what the hell are you... _oh_."

"Well, aren't you a smart one."

Hermann speaks, once more, before he has one hand resting on the dip of Newt’s lower back, fingertips brushing right over the last curling tendrils of the Kaiju’s tentacles. He puts the black felt tip to the back of Newt's thighs where the unmarked skin only extends as far as the swell of his ass, and starts to write.

XXX Kuro


End file.
